Attack on Train
by Begundal Busuk
Summary: Awalnya, Levi hanya merasa kalah dari jebakan. Lalu semua meningkat pesat. Kini, ia merasa kalah dari serangan maut remaja binal bernama; Eren. Rivaere. Top!Levi x Bottom!Eren. MATURE CONTENT. PWP (Porn Without Plot). EXPLISIT. R18. Include ekshibisionisme, froteurisme, and fetisisme


Stasiun kereta api terlihat padat. Jam besar berbentuk lingkaran di antara peron menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Mayoritas calon penumpang adalah orang-orang kantoran yang baru saja pulang bekerja. Tak jarang terdapat satu atau dua orang pelajar yang terlihat di antara kerumunan. Mungkin baru saja selesai mengikuti les tambahan.

Suara peluit konduktor kereta api terdengar beberapa kali. Ramai. Semua orang berjalan terburu-buru, tak ada yang santai. Masing-masing ingin cepat sampai di kediaman yang damai.

Levi mendecih. Memandang jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kanan. Ponsel tak berhenti bergetar di dalam saku jas berwarna abu-abu. Ia mengumpat. Tak suka didesak dalam kondisi tubuh yang kelelahan. Persetan dengan rekan kerja yang sudah menunggu di kedai minuman.

Suara peluit terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. Memberikan tanda jika kereta akan segera datang. Samar, suara kereta justru nyaris tidak terdengar. Semua calon penumpang mundur beberapa langkah dari garis kuning di dekat jalur kereta. Memberi jalan pada penumpang yang akan turun terlebih dahulu.

Levi melirik sengit ketika seseorang yang berdiri di depan tidak sengaja menginjak ujung sepatunya. Sang pelaku berbalik dengan cepat lalu membungkuk beberapa kali sembari mengucapkan maaf. Kepala bersurai hitam mengangguk singkat. Enggan mempermasalahkan hal sepele, meski harga dirinya sebagai pria dewasa yang pendek sedikit terinjak.

Kereta datang tepat waktu sesuai jadwal. Kecepatannya memelan. Suara peluit kereta terdengar sebagai tanda. Pintu otomatis terbuka beberapa detik berikutnya. Penumpang turun secara teratur dan tergesa. Tak ingin membuat calon penumpang lain menunggu lama. Tidak sampai lima menit, semua penumpang dengan tujuan yang tepat, akhirnya sudah turun.

Levi berjalan dengan cepat. Tas kerja berwarna hitam dijinjing dengan tangan kanan. Ia masuk dan segera memilih tempat untuk berdiri karena semua bangku sudah diduduki. Gerbong penuh sesak. Suasana yang sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi pria sebantet Levi Ackerman.

Kening mengerut menahan kesabaran. Tangan sudah menggenggam handle grip dengan kuat. Beruntung pemandangan di hadapannya hanya sebuah punggung, bukan ketiak dari penumpang lain.

Tak menunggu lama, peluit dari kondektur kembali terdengar. Kereta mulai bergerak perlahan. Levi mengecek jam pada pergelangan tangannya lagi. Ia sudah terlambat lima belas menit.

"Persetan," bisiknya pelan.

Pandangan kembali ke depan. Menjadi orang cebol seperti Levi nyatanya memiliki nilai plus tersendiri. Ia mampu melihat keadaan sekitar sedikit lebih jelas dari sela-sela penumpang lain. Maka, hal itulah yang dilakukan oleh pria berusia tiga puluhan tersebut sekarang.

Iris hitam kebiruan menangkap sosok remaja yang berdiri menyerong sembari memegang handle grip. Sepertinya seorang pelajar jika dilihat dari celana bergaris vertikal yang ia kenakan. Tas sekolah ia jepit di antara pergelangan tangan dan perut. Posisinya sedikit ke bawah dan menutupi area pinggang.

Biasanya, Levi tidak terlalu suka memerhatikan orang. Ia lebih suka meraih ponsel di dalam saku untuk membaca berita atau sekadar membalas pesan. Namun, malam itu, ia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik.

Remaja tinggi yang sedari tadi ia lihat, terlihat sedikit gelisah. Levi bisa melihat dengan jelas keringat yang mengalir deras dari kening dan pelipis, yang akan menghilang setelah diusap dengan telapak tangan. Beberapa helai poninya menempal pada kening. Cukup membuat Levi paham betapa berkeringatnya bocah itu sekarang.

Semua tampak biasa saja. Levi masih mengamati, penasaran. Remaja berambut cokelat semakin gelisah. Dari jarak yang lumayan dekat, Levi bisa melihat betapa buruknya pengendalian napas remaja tersebut. Ia tersengal. Wajah pun merah padam. Tak lupa keringat masih mengalir deras.

Lalu, remaja tersebut sedikit memiringkan tubuh. Kini Levi hanya bisa melihat tubuh bagian sampingnya saja. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Remaja itu melepaskan pegangan pada handle grip. Tas masih dijepit, menutupi area perut. Tangan yang bebas terlihat sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Levi tidak berpikiran macam-macam, sampai ia melihat sesuatu yang keluar dari area selangkangan.

Bocah itu sedang mengeluarkan kelaminnya.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

Attack on Train (c) Begundal Busuk

.

.

RirenTop!Levi x Bottom!ErenMATURE CONTENTPWP (Porn Without Plot)EXPLISITR18maybe OOCmaybe typo(s)

.

Include ekshibisionisme, froteurisme, and fetisisme

.

Enjoy

.

Kereta sudah meninggalkan stasiun sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Stasiun berikutnya masih cukup jauh. Masih ada waktu sekitar dua puluh menit lagi sebelum sampai. Levi melirik kanan dan kiri sekilas. Mencoba menjawab pertanyaan dari diri sendiri; apakah ada orang lain melihat hal yang sama?

Jawabannya; tidak ada.

Semua sibuk memerhatikan hal lain. Mayoritas memegang ponsel. Sibuk membalas pesan atau bermain game. Sisanya sudah menyumpal telinga dengan earphone dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tidak ada yang menyadari jika ada seorang remaja bau kencur sedang melakukan hal tidak senonoh.

Levi kembali menatap ke depan. Memandang remaja tinggi yang kini sedikit merangsek maju. Kepala bersurai cokelat menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Memeriksa apakah ada saksi mata yang melihat. Sayangnya, ia tidak memerhatikan setiap sela dan luput mendapati seorang pria dewasa bertubuh cebol sedang menonton dengan leluasa.

Merasa semua aman, remaja tersebut kembali maju ke depan. Kemaluan yang tegang mengacung begitu saja. Tubuh tinggi sedikit bergetar. Mungkin karena merasakan udara dingin yang menerpa.

Tas yang dijepit untuk menutupi justru terangkat ke atas. Memberikan akses lebih jelas. Remaja tinggi sedikit membungkuk, membuat posisi wajahnya hampir bertemu dengan pundak seseorang yang berdiri di depan. Ia memejamkan mata. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis. Lalu pinggulnya bergerak. Berusaha menggesek kelamin mungil yang tegang ke arah paha berlapis celana kain.

Levi berkedip beberapa kali. Baru menyadari jika korban pencabulan yang dilakukan remaja tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki. Levi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa laki-laki itu, tetapi dari postur tubuh dan pakaian yang digunakan seperti tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Setidaknya, Levi yakin laki-laki itu sudah bekerja dan beristri atau kekasih.

Remaja tinggi menggigit bibir ketika kelaminnya menggesek permukaan celana. Ia bergerak begitu perlahan. Rongga hidungnya membesar, seolah sedang menghirup aroma tubuh dari korban. Lagi, tubuh semampai terlihat bergetar.

Keringat semakin membasahi. Bahkan Levi bisa melihat leher jenjang remaja itu berkilat di bawah lampu kereta yang menerangi gerbong. Mulut terbuka, sesekali menggigit lapisan bibir bagian bawah guna menahan desah.

Seperti tidak tahan, remaja itu kembali melepaskan tangan dari handle grip. Berganti menggenggam kelamin tegang yang sudah meneteskan cairan bening. Ia menengadah. Merasakan ujung penisnya menggesek serat kain yang kasar. Pun, gerakan tangan semakin tidak terkendali. Sesekali meremas cukup kuat lalu mengocok dengan cepat.

Levi mengamati tanpa berkedip. Mata terasa panas. Tidak ingin melewatkan momen panas yang terjadi di hadapannya. Lalu, tubuhnya menegang. Remaja tinggi tiba-tiba menoleh. Awalnya, Levi masih tidak menyadari. Ia berpikir jika remaja tersebut sedang menatap salah satu orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Sampai akhirnya, remaja itu tersenyum menggoda.

Bagai tersambar petir, tubuh terasa bergetar. Remaja berambut cokelat ternyata sedang menatapnya. Begitu lurus dan intens.

Levi tidak dapat berpikir. Ia hanya menelan ludah ketika remaja tersebut masih menatap ke arahnya sembari terus memompa kelaminnya sendiri. Gerakan semakin cepat. Wajah sudah sangat merah. Melebur menjadi satu dengan keringat yang menebarkan uap panas.

Bibir merah muda tak henti digigit. Levi berimajinasi sedang mengulumnya dengan kuat. Remaja binal bergetar-getar. Gerakan tangan tak terkendali. Sepasang mata sayu terlihat begitu menggoda. Seolah sedang memanggil Levi untuk ikut mengocok.

Tubuh diserang rasa panas yang menjalar dari ujung kaki sampai ke ubun. Membakar gairah yang bangkit hanya karena atraksi binal seorang remaja. Levi menjilat bibir bawah. Tak sadar jika perbuatannya justru membuat sang remaja semakin bergairah.

Tak sampai satu menit, remaja tinggi itu memejamkan mata. Tubuh bergetar. Tangan semakin cepat mengocok. Lalu cairan kental itu menyembur dari penis tegang yang merah.

Iris hitam kebiruan berkilat ketika remaja tersebut membawa tangannya ke atas. Lidah menjulur, menjilat cairan kental yang menodai telapak tangannya sendiri.

Malam itu, Levi membatalkan janji minum bersama rekan kerja dan memilih membayangkan remaja binal sembari mengocok kemaluan besar.

Esok harinya, stasiun masih padat merayap. Pagi hari, jadwal semua orang sibuk. Baik itu bekerja atau pergi bersekolah. Levi duduk pada salah satu bangku di samping mesin minuman otomatis. Sekaleng teh hitam panas ada dalam genggaman. Ia kehabisan stok di apartemen. Seharusnya, usai minum bersama rekan kerja, Levi mampir sebentar ke minimarket untuk membeli beberapa kotak teh hitam.

Sayangnya, pergi minum saja tidak, apalagi mengisi ulang stok.

Teh hitam yang ada di mesin minuman otomatis tidak senikmat merek langganan. Tidak ada efek menyegarkan. Justru sebaliknya, suasana hati Levi menjadi sangat buruk. Ia kembali menyesap. Tak bisa berbuat banyak karena hanya teh hitam saja satu-satunya sumber energi yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengawali hari.

Menurut jadwal, kereta akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi. Sangat cukup bagi Levi untuk menyegarkan otak yang semalaman keruh tak terkendali. Semua karena ulah seorang remaja yang dengan beraninya masturbasi di dalam kereta.

Sebenarnya Levi sudah sering melihat hal seperti itu. Terutama di dalam kereta. Banyak orang berkelainan seksual yang beraksi. Memilih tempat ramai dan sesak untuk memuaskan hasrat. Sekadar memerlihatkan kemaluan agar korban merasa risih atau sampai bermasturbasi seperti yang dilakukan remaja tinggi pada malam itu.

Semua memang terasa biasa saja. Hal lumrah, meski pada kenyataannya kelaian seperti itu tidaklah normal. Levi paham. Namun, setidaknya, semua kejadian yang pernah ia lihat dilakukan oleh orang dewasa. Ia tidak pernah mendapati seorang remaja dengan berani bermasturbasi di tempat publik sembari menghirup aroma tubuh orang lain. Terlebih, sasaran dari remaja itu adalah laki-laki dewasa yang kurang lebih seumuran dengan Levi.

Hal inilah yang membuat pria berusia tiga puluh itu tidak bisa tidur. Bayang-bayang ekspresi remaja binal masih berputar di dalam kepala. Tak bisa berhenti sampai penisnya bangun dan minta dibelai.

Cairan panas teh hitam disesap untuk terakhir kalinya. Kaleng terasa ringan karena semua isinya sudah berpindah tempat. Levi menghela napas panjang. Tidak merasakan perubahan pada tubuhnya yang terasa berat karena tidak tidur semalaman. Ia mengecek waktu pada jam besar di antara peron. Lima menit lagi kereta akan datang. Cukup untuk memejamkan mata barang sejenak.

Suara berisik terdengar dari samping. Seseorang sedang menggunakan mesin minuman. Levi bergeming. Mata masih tertutup. Bunyi klik terdengar pelan. Seseorang sedang memilih minuman. Tak lama mesin berbunyi berisik dan diakhiri dengan suara kaleng yang terjatuh.

"Minum susu lagi?" Suara laki-laki terdengar. Levi menebak usianya masih belasan.

"Supaya semakin tinggi," kekeh suara laki-laki yang lain.

"Eren, kau ingin setinggi apa?" Laki-laki yang bersuara nyaris seperti perempuan kembali terdengar. "Kenapa kau jadi suka sekali dengan susu? Seingatku dulu kau membencinya."

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku suka sekali susu putih. Terutama yang sedikit kental."

Levi mengerutkan kening. Mata memang terpejam, tapi telinga masih berfungsi dengan baik. Pembicaraan dengan topik sederhana tersebut justru mengusik ketentraman batin. Bayangan remaja binal kembali hadir, membuat pria berambut hitam itu mendengkus pelan.

Suara berisik di sekitar mesin minuman tiba-tiba menghilang. Kedua laki-laki yang sesuai dugaan Levi masih remaja itu sepertinya mendengar suara dengkusan. Mungkin mereka berpikir jika Levi merasa terganggung.

'Bagus. Enyahlah,' batin Levi masih dengan menutup mata. Nyatanya dua remaja itu masih tetap di tempat.

"Eren, kemarin kau pulang pukul berapa? Bibi Carla sampai menelepon ke rumahku."

Remaja bernama Eren terkekeh. "Aku bermain sebentar. Maafkan aku, Armin. Akan kuminta Ibuku agar tidak mengganggumu atau Mikasa."

"Sama sekali tidak menganggu," tutur Armin ramah. "Bibi Carla hanya khawatir karena kau pulang larut tapi tidak memberi kabar."

"Lain kali akan kukabari."

Suara peluit konduktor kereta api terdengar melengking. Levi menghembuskan napas panjang. Entah harus lega atau kesal. Suara berisik sedikit mengaburkan pendengaran. Percakapan dua remaja menjadi kurang jelas.

"Omong-omong, kau bermain di game center?" Suara Armin terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Bukan," jawab Eren yang justru bersuara keras.

Levi mengerutkan kening.

"Lalu bermain apa?"

"Kurasa kau tidak akan menyukai permainan ini, Armin. Sangat sulit dan berisiko," tutur Eren masih dengan suara keras. Seolah ingin seseorang mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Berisiko? Kau tidak bermain judi, kan?"

Hening beberapa detik.

"Hmm...," Eren bergumam cukup lama. "Mirip seperti judi. Kurasa kemarin adalah permainan yang luar biasa."

"Jangan membuatku penasaran jika pada akhirnya kau tidak memberitahuku, Eren."

Kemudian suara tawa terdengar dan perlahan semakin menjauh. Peluit konduktor berbunyi lagi. Nyaring dan panjang. Tanda kereta akan berangkat sebentar lagi.

Levi membuka mata perlahan. Kaleng masih berada dalam genggaman. Ia berdiri. Melangkah santai menuju tempat sampah berbentuk tabung yang berbahan dasar aluminium. Usai membuang kaleng kosong, pria cebol segera melangkah menuju kereta yang pintunya masih terbuka. Rombongan orang masuk ke dalam dengan tertib. Tidak ada saling dorong.

Suara tawa yang familier terdengar tidak terlalu jauh. Levi menoleh ke kiri. Menemukan dua remaja lelaki sedang menunggu antrian di pintu lain. Mereka sedang berbincang dan sesekali akan tertawa.

Remaja yang paling tinggi tiba-tiba menoleh. Posturnya sangat tidak asing. Levi yakin seratus persen pernah melihat postur tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai. Terutama baju seragam yang ia pakai.

Remaja itu memiliki mata hijau cerah yang sedikit gelap kekuningan. Perpaduan warna yang unik dan begitu menarik perhatian. Kawannya yang berambut pirang berulang kali memanggil sebuah nama. Sayup-sayup, Levi mendengar remaja pirang itu menyebut; Eren.

Tubuh pendek Levi semakin maju. Sama seperti dua remaja di bagian kiri. Tepat sebelum masuk kereta, remaja bernama Eren itu menggigit bibir merah muda.

Iris hitam kebiruan membulat.

Di dalam kereta, Levi mengalami ketegangan bawah yang luar biasa.

Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut Levi bertemu dengan remaja yang sama. Namanya Eren. Setiap pagi akan menaiki kereta dengan Armin. Keduanya akan mampir menuju mesin minuman yang sama. Hanya Eren yang membeli minuman; susu putih. Mereka akan berbincang sejenak sembari menunggu kereta. Sementara satu di antara mereka akan melirik ke arah bangku di samping mesin minuman dengan nakal.

Levi tak tahu lagi mana kenyataan dan khayalan. Ia seakan termakan oleh jebakan dan benar-benar kalah. Ia akan duduk di samping mesin minuman sembari bertopang kaki. Sekaleng teh hitam panas terasa sedikit lezat beberapa akhir ini.

Setiap malam, Levi akan pulang pada waktu yang sama. Memilih gerbong dan berdiri tempat yang sama. Semua hanya untuk melihat atraksi binal seorang remaja bernama Eren.

Tak ada interaksi di antara keduanya. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas om-om bergairah dan remaja binal kurang belaian.

Semua atraksi yang dilakukan Eren berbeda-beda. Terkadang, ia hanya akan memainkan puting dari balik kemeja putih. Kancing kemeja dibuka, mempersilakan Levi untuk melihat permukaan dada dan perut yang cokelat mengkilap di bawah sinar lampu kereta. Atraksi masturbasi tetap dijalankan. Sasarannya makin hari memiliki kemiripan yang sama dengan Levi. Entah itu warna rambut sampai tinggi badan.

Secara kasar, sebenarnya Eren sudah memberikan sinyal-sinyal tersembunyi. Di sisi lain, Levi memilih untuk bermain aman. Setidaknya, ia merasa sudah puas hanya dengan menikmati atraksi gratis dari remaja binal.

Sampai suata malam, semuanya berubah.

Bila beberapa hari yang lalu Levi merasa termakan jebakan maut remaja binal berbokong sekal, maka malam itu ia benar-benar diserang tanpa henti.

Stasiun tetap ramai seperti pada malam sebelumnya. Justru terlihat semakin ramai karena sudah menjelang akhir pekan. Kali itu, Levi pulang lebih malam dan terpaksa menaiki kereta malam terakhir. Tubuh pegal minta dipijat, memengaruhi kondisi hati yang mendadak buruk karena tidak akan mendapat atraksi penuh gairah.

Levi berdiri di belakang garis kuning bersama calon penumpang yang lain. Berderet menunggu giliran. Pintu kereta api terbuka. Penumpang berhamburan keluar seperti semut. Dari awal, gerbong memang sudah penuh. Levi terpaksa berdiri di dekat pintu masuk bersama dengan satu penumpang lain.

Konduktor kereta api meniupkan peluit. Pintu tertutup secara otomatis. Tidak berapa lama, kereta mulai berjalan. Semua terasa baik-baik saja sampai akhirnya Levi merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Aura panas menguar tepat di belakang. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang sedang membungkuk ke arahnya. Mengendus aroma apa pun di sekitar tengkuk. Levi mengerutkan kening ketika ada sesuatu yang menggesek daerah paha.

"Kukira Anda akan lembur," bisik suara yang familier.

Aliran darah mengalir begitu deras. Mendesir, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Levi menoleh dengan gerakan cepat. Mata hitam kebiruan bersitatap dengan iris hijau yang terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya.

"Kau... Eren?"

Remaja tinggi itu mengangguk. Napasnya cepat. Memburu. Sekarang Levi tahu benda apa yang sedang menggesek pahanya dari belakang.

"Aku sudah menunggu Anda sejak tadi," bisik Eren, lagi.

Semua adrenalin membakar tubuh menjadi panas. Tak terkendali. Levi tidak akan mampu menahan diri dari serangan maut remaja binal. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti nafsu yang membimbing arah jalan pulang.

Levi mendengkus. "Hoo. Menungguku agar kau bisa melakukan atraksi binalmu?"

Eren terkekeh dengan suara mendayu. Begitu menggoda.

"Anda suka pertunjukkanku?"

"Kau merasa puas jika aku yang melihatmu?"

Di luar dugaan, Eren menemukan sosok Levi sangatlah menarik. Ia kembali terkekeh. Kali ini ia sudah membungkuk lebih dalam. Dagu menyentuh pundak yang tegap dan keras.

"Tubuh Anda tegap sekali," komentar Eren di luar konteks. Tidak masalah. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pun Levi sudah tahu semuanya; bahwa remaja tinggi yang berada di belakangnya ini sangat puas jika diperhatikan oleh dirinya.

"Harum...," bisiknya setengah mendesah. "Anda pakai parfum apa?"

Levi mendecih. Merasakan ketegangan mulai merambat turun ke pangkal paha. "Kau maniak wangi tubuh lelaki dewasa, hm?"

Eren tertawa pelan. Dua tangan bergerak ke depan. Meraba sisi tubuh Levi dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Anda benar-benar bisa membacaku, ya."

Levi menunduk. Mengamati dua tangan yang sedang mengusap area perutnya yang berotot. Usapannya begitu menggoda. Bergerak ke atas dengan perlahan dan bermain pada dada bidang.

Di belakang sana, Eren bernapas cepat. Penis tegak menggesek area paha beberapa kali. Tangan tak henti menggoda puting pada dada yang bidang.

"Anda hebat di ranjang?"

Dengkusan terdengar. "Kau meremehkanku?"

Eren terkekeh, lagi. "Aku hanya butuh bukti."

Tiba-tiba Levi berbalik. Keduanya berhadapan secara langsung. Wajah remaja tinggi berubah sangat merah. Tidak menyangka bersitatap sedekat ini dengan pria yang sudah beberapa hari menjadi bahan fantasinya.

"A-apa?"

Iris hitam kebiruan berkilat. "Kau berani mengocok penis mungilmu sampai muncrat, tapi malu ketika berhadapan dalam jarak sedekat ini."

Eren semakin merah. Ia membuang wajah. Menatap ke arah lain untuk menormalkan debaran jantung yang menggila.

"Nn!"

Tubuh tinggi tersentak. Kepala bersurai cokelat menunduk dan mendapati telapak tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya sedang memijat kemaluan tegang. Darah mendesir. Semua terasa nikmat ketika tangan yang sedikit kasar itu mulai memompa dengan irama pelan.

"Penis mungilmu berkedut senang," dengkus Levi. "Kau suka, hm?"

Eren mengangguk lemah. Bibir merah muda digigit pelan. Tak ingin penumpang lain mendengar suara desahannya. Levi memandang titik tersebut sembari menjilat bibir. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya melumat bibir merah muda yang basah.

"S-siapa—ngh—nama Anda?"

Levi menyeringai. "Privasi, Nak."

Mata hijau yang semakin menggelap, melotot kesal. Eren menggeram pelan. Penis semakin dikocok dengan ritme sedang dan konstan. Desir nikmat merambat naik ke ubun-ubun. Napas semakin sesak. Keringat menetes dari pelipis. Sebuah pemandangan indah bagi pria dewasa yang nafsunya melesat naik.

"Nnh—T-tuan—mmh!"

Eren tersentak ketika bibirnya dibungkam. Bibir lain yang sedikit basah dan berbau tembakau sedang melumat kasar. Begitu rakus. Menghisap seluruh sudut bibir merah muda yang siap membengkak. Levi menggeram. Mempercepat kocokan sembari menginvasi rongga mulut remaja binal.

Tubuh tinggi bergetar karena nikmat. Eren melenguh. Tak kuasa menahan desahan. Ia memejamkan mata. Merangkul tubuh pendek Levi agar semakin menekan tubuhnya ke pintu. Mata hijau terbuka. Gairah semakin naik ketika seorang pria paruh baya sedang memerhatikan dari jauh. Cairan bening membanjiri tangan.

Levi menghentikan ciuman. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Menemukan pria bau tanah sedang menatap mereka dengan wajah merah. Selangkangan menggembung terpecut gairah.

"Kau bocah pelacur, terangsang karena tua bangka bau tanah sedang melihatmu bercumbu dengan lelaki dewasa," dengkus Levi, menambah gairah pada Eren yang semakin basah.

"K-kumohon—nhh—a-aku ingin keluar."

"Keluarkan," tandas Levi dengan nada tajam. "Biarkan tua bangka itu melihatmu muncrat."

Tubuh pendek sedikit bergeser ke samping, membuat penis tegang Eren terpampang begitu jelas. Jantung berdebar tak karuan. Pria tua menelan ludah. Memandang tubuh tinggi Eren yang bergetar dengan pandangan lapar.

Levi mengamati dengan napas memburu. Ia mendecih ketika melihat Eren memasang senyum menggoda. Terlihat menikmati kocokan tangan dan tatapan lapar.

"Ahhn!—k-keluar!—ahh!"

Cairan putih yang sedikit kental menyembur keluar. Membasahi tangan Levi yang masih memerah dengan kekuatan penuh. Tubuh tinggi menggelepar. Eren memejamkan mata sembari menengadah. Levi menjilat bibir. Merangsek maju dan mengecupi leher basah berkeringat.

Pria tua mengompol di celana. Seisi gerbong heboh dan menawari bantuan karena merasa kasihan. Mereka tidak tahu jika di antara air seni berbau itu ada mani yang tersembunyi.

Eren bernapas cepat. memanfaatkan keributan kecil di dalam gerbong dengan menarik kepala Levi dalam ciuman panas. Mereka saling memakan. Tak peduli jika ada penumpang lain yang melihat dan bernasib sama dengan pria tua.

"Aku ingin mengisi lubangmu," tutur Levi dengan suara berat.

Tak ada yang tahu jika kegunaan toilet sangat beraneka ragam. Fungsi utama memang hanya satu; melepaskan hasrat. Gunanya untuk melepaskan hasrat apa saja? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Levi bukanlah pria dewasa yang anti dengan dunia seks. Sebaliknya, ia sangat familier dengan dunia itu. Usia sudah tiga puluhan dan ia seorang lelaki, tak mungkin masih menyimpan penisnya dengan rapat dibalik ritsleting. Pasti ada masa di mana ritsleting itu akan terbuka; baik karena insiatif sendiri atau justru orang lain yang melakukannya.

Apa pun itu, Levi tidak peduli. Asalkan nafsu bisa tersalurkan dengan baik.

Maka dari itu, ketika disuguhi remaja binal seperti Eren, tidak mungkin Levi akan menolak. Toh, kelaminnya memang sudah lama tidak merasakan ketatnya lubang remaja.

Toilet kereta api jauh dari kata nyaman. Tempatnya sempit. Hanya ada kloset duduk dan tisu gulung. Dipakai untuk satu orang saja rasanya sudah sangat tidak nyaman, apalagi jika dua makhluk penuh ketegangan ini masuk berhimpitan.

"Ngh—sempit...," keluh Eren sembari meringis. Ia terhimpit tubuh pendek kekar dan kloset yang tertutup. Beruntung toilet yang mereka sewa secara gratis untuk beberapa menit ini tidak jorok.

"Ya, kuharap lubangmu masih sesempit perawan," komentar Levi dengan napas cepat. Ia memaksa Eren untuk duduk di atas tutup kloset. "Dan aku harap kau tahu apa tugasmu yang selanjutnya, Nak."

Eren menaikkan alis, tidak mengerti. Namun, ketika ia menatap ke depan, senyum lebar yang menggoda tercetak di wajah. Bibir merah muda dijilat perlahan. Dua tangan sibuk membuka sabuk dan kancing celana milik pria dewasa yang mulai berkeringat.

Levi mengamati dari atas. Ia menunduk. Menikmati pertunjukan 'Mari Buka Sangkar' yang dipandu oleh remaja binal bernama Eren. Ritsleting sudah turun. Celana dalam berwarna hitam merek CK terlihat begitu jelas.

"Selera pria dewasa memang berbeda, ya," kekeh Eren dengan wajah bersemu. Ia memainkan karet celananya dengan gerakan sensual. Wajah semakin dekat dengan gundukan besar. Ia menggilas daging tebal itu dengan gigi, perlahan.

"Shit," umpat Levi dengan paha bergetar. Jas berwarna biru gelap dilepas dan dibiarkan jatuh di atas lantai toilet. Biarkan saja kotor, toh mereka akan melakukan hal kotor di tempat kotor.

Eren melirik ke atas. Bibirnya memijat daging keras dari balik celana dalam. Menggoda, menyebarkan getar kenikmatan. Tak tahan, ia tarik turun karet celana. Kemaluan besar dan panjang nyaris menampar hidungnya. Eren mendecak kagum.

"Anda tidak tinggi, tapi penisnya sangat besa—hmpp!"

Mata hijau gelap terbelalak dan berair. Levi mendesis. Menahan kepala bersurai cokelat itu pada selangkangannya. Mulut terbuka lebar meneteskan liur. Melahap kemaluan besar yang tebal. Terlalu tebal hingga Eren tak mampu menghisap seluruhnya.

"Hisap," titah Levi dengan suara berat. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis. Ia membuka kancing kemeja putih. Memerlihatkan perut berotot dan dada bidang yang sedari tadi menarik gairah Eren.

Remaja binal melenguh dengan mulut penuh. Dua tangan terulur ke atas. Meraba otot-otot keras yang ada di perut. Merambat naik mengusap dada bidang hasil olahraga intens. Meski sedang mengagumi tubuh Levi, Eren tidak lupa melakukan tugasnya. Kepala sibuk maju dan mundur. Menghisap begitu kuat hingga pipinya menjadi cekung. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melahap habis penis besar berurat.

"Hmmph!—Mngh!"

Levi menengadah sembari mendesis. Mata terpejam menikmati hisapan seorang remaja binal yang terasa begitu ahli. Kelopak mata terbuka. Iris hitam kebiruan berkilat bersama dengan nafsu yang semakin meninggi.

"Kau suka?"

Eren mengangguk dengan suara mengerang, menambah getar nikmat di dalam mulut. Levi bernapas cepat. Dua tangan bergerak mengusap helai lembut remaja yang sedang menghisap penis. Awalnya hanya usapan biasa, lalu berubah menjadi cengkeraman.

"Jika kau suka, seharusnya kau coba seluruhnya, Nak—hhh," ucap Levi dengan napas berat. Pinggul melesak. Sepasang mata hijau terbelalak. Kemaluan tebal merangsek maju begitu cepat. Tak memberi kesempatan kepada remaja binal untuk bernapas.

Tangan kiri Levi bergerak menahan rahang bawah Eren. Ia berucap di tengah desisan. "Tahan dan jangan digigit—hhh—oke?"

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata hijau yang berair. Eren mengangguk. Sebuah tanda yang membuat Levi menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Pria itu menutup mata. Merasakan bagaimana kemaluannya meluncur di dalam mulut dan kerongkongan Eren. Ia kembali membuka mata dan menunduk. Menemukan Eren sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan mata merah berair. Tidak ada ekspresi kesakitan. Hanya ada remaja binal yang terlihat terangsang.

"Bajingan—hhh—dasar bocah pelacur," umpat Levi semakin menambah kecepatan.

Sesak mencekik leher. Eren nyaris lemas kekurangan udara. Ia tak sanggup bernapas. Pun, tak sanggup menolak kemaluan besar yang sedang menghajar mulutnya. Ia terangsang. Kemaluannya sudah menegang lagi.

Atraksi sodok-sodokan berhenti karena Levi sudah tidak tahan. Ia keluarkan kemaluan dari mulut yang penuh liur. Eren terbatuk dan nyaris muntah. Wajah remaja itu sangat merah karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Ia bernapas sangat cepat. Begitu nikmat, sampai ia tidak sadar sudah menurunkan celana sekolahnya beserta celana dalam.

"B-berikan padaku..."

Darah mendesir. Levi merangsek maju. Menghimpit tubuh tinggi yang sedang menungging dengan satu kaki bertumpu pada tutup kloset. Cahaya temaram. Tak ada penerangan selain dari jendela kecil yang kacanya tertutup rapat di sudut toilet. Bokong sekal mengkilat menggoda pemandangan. Levi menamparnya cukup kuat.

"Anh!"

Eren menengadah dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Sudah berapa penis yang kau lahap dengan lubang ini, hm?" Levi bertanya sembari membuka belahan pantat. Menemukan kerutan yang masih tertutup rapat. Sebuah fakta yang sempat membuat pria itu merasa sedikit bersalah.

"A-Anda yang pertama—hhh...," desah Eren ketika kerutannya diusap dengan ibu jari.

"Well, Nak, persiapanmu tidak mungkin lama," tutur Levi dengan suara berat. "Kau dan aku tidak akan bisa menahan lebih dari ini. Jadi, siapkan otot lubangmu sebaik mungkin."

Eren tak mampu menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk. Levi meludahi kerutannya beberapa kali. Berusaha membuat basah sebisa mungkin. Jemari tumpul menyundul mengajak berkenalan. Kerutan berkedut mempersilakan. Satu jemari membobol masuk dan langsung dicengkeram begitu kuat oleh otot rektum.

"Lemaskan ototmu, Nak," keluh Levi dengan kening mengerut. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memasuki lubang sesempit itu.

"R-rasanya—ngh—a-aneh..."

Levi tak berkomentar. Mafhum. Ia gerakkan telunjukknya perlahan. Maju dan mundur. Setiap ia akan mengeluarkan jari, otot nakal di dalam sana akan menghisap masuk. Begitu kuat, hingga pria dewasa berambut hitam itu tidak tahan menambah jari.

"Ugh!" Eren mengeluh. Sakit merambat naik sepanjang tulang belakang. Nyeri dan perih menjadi satu ketika dua jari bergerak begitu tidak sabaran. Kemaluan mungil yang tadi sempat tegak, kini justru lemas. Efek rasa tidak nyaman dan sakit yang dirasa.

Di sisi lain, Levi berkeringat dingin. Tak sabar. Ia menusuk lebih dalam. Menggali otot-otot kuat di dalam sana hingga menemukan satu titik yang sanggup membuat bokong sekal Eren bergetar.

"ANGH! A-apa itu...?"

Levi menghela napas berat dan panjang. Berkali-kali menggerakkan dua jari di tempat sama. "Itu prostatmu, Nak. Kau akan muncrat jika terus kumainkan titik ini."

Eren mendesah panjang. Nikmat mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Rasanya seperti disengat aliran listrik yang mampu membuat kemaluan berdiri tegak. Ia menggoyangkan pinggul ketika Levi dengan sengaja menubruk titik lain. Remaja perjaka yang binal siap untuk disodok.

"Ungh..."

Dua jari dikeluarkan dari lubang ketat yang mulai rileks. Kerutan berkedut kehilangan kawan. Levi mendengkus dan menggesek kemaluannya pada belahan yang terbuka.

"Sakitnya hanya sebentar. Kuharap kau kuat menahan sakit seperti menahan malu," bisik Levi sembari mengarahkan ujung kemaluan pada kerutan yang menganga.

Eren menoleh. Berusaha melihat prosesi mencoblos yang begitu ia idamkan. Ujung kemaluan menekan masuk. Mata hijau membulat. Sakit dan perih menggerogoti tubuh yang sudah rileks.

"S-sakit!—agh!—h-hentikan!"

Levi mendadak tuli. Remasan otot pada ujung kemaluannya benar-benar membuat lupa. Eren yang mulai panik, berusaha untuk menjauh. Percuma. Dua tangan sudah menahan pinggulnya. Membuat remaja itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika Levi menghentak masuk dengan cepat.

"Aanggh!"

Pria dewasa memejamkan mata. Mendesis merasakan nikmat sekaligus nyeri. "Shit!—k-kau sempit..."

Nyeri menampar semua kewarasan. Eren baru mengetahui prosesi mencari kenikmatan duniawi ternyata begitu menyakitkan. Otot rektum berkedut berusaha mengusir benda asing yang justru menambah kenikmatan bagi Levi. Pria itu mengerang sembari mencengkeram pinggul Eren dengan kuat.

"Fuck!—Eren—ngh!"

Tak tahan, Levi mulai bergerak tanpa menunggu Eren terbiasa dengan ukurannya yang ekstra jumbo. Remaja binal mengaduh. Perih semakin terasa ketika lubang yang masih belum basah terus digesek dengan cepat. Rasanya panas, seperti terlalu banyak makan sambal buatan Mama Carla.

"Aah!—s-sakit!—ngh!—c-cukup..." keluh Eren dengan mata berair. Keringat dingin mengaliri tubuh. Ia tidak tahan. Seks bukan kegiatan yang nikmat!

Levi menggeram. Gerakannya semakin cepat dan dalam. Menumbuk prostat berkali-kali hingga membuat Eren menjerit senang. Bokong sekal bergoyang-goyang meminta lebih. Remaja binal menoleh ke belakang dengan air mata mengalir. Bukan karena kesakitan, tapi nikmat yang membuat tubuhnya melayang.

Ralat, seks adalah kegiatan paling nikmat tiada tara!

"Ahn!—y-yeah!—l-lagih—ngh!"

Terangsang akan binalnya Eren, tubuh semampai dipeluk dari belakang. Dada bidang bergesekan dengan punggung yang melengkung indah. Levi berbisik di telinga. Mengumpat dan memuji lubang ketat Eren yang memabukkan. Menambah gairah pada bocah remaja tersebut.

"Levi—hhh..."

Eren mengerutkan kening. "H-hah?—ahng!"

Levi bernapas cepat. "Panggil namaku—hhh—Eren..."

Remaja binal tersenyum senang. Liur menetes dari sudut bibir. Ia melengkungkan punggung. Bokong terangkat lebih tinggi, bersiap menerima sodokan penis yang semakin cepat.

"Levih—Levih!—ahn!—n-nikmat..."

Gairah membakar tubuh keduanya. Levi mencabut penisnya dengan cepat. tak ingin mendengar rengekan protes dari Eren, ia menarik tubuh semampai menjauh dari kloset.

"Duduk di atasku. Cepat."

Levi sudah menduduki tutup kloset. Penisnya mengacung begitu perkasa. Eren menjilat bibir. Tidak menyangka kemaluan sebesar itu mampu memasuki tubuhnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, remaja ketagihan seks memanjat naik. Ia hanya perlu mengarahkan kemaluan besar pada lubang menganga dan menunggu pinggul Levi menghentak ke atas. Membuat kemaluan tebal dan panjang itu masuk seluruhnya.

"Shit! Lubangmu ketat sekali—hhh...," desah Levi sembari meremas bongkahan pantat yang sekal.

Eren tersenyum menggoda. Liur masih menetes. Ia kalungkan kedua tangan pada leher Levi. Kepala menengadah. Pinggulnya bergerak menghentak dari atas ke bawah. Beriringan dengan pinggul Levi yang terus mengarahkan ujung kemaluannya menyundul area prostat.

"Angh!—n-nikmat!—Levih!"

Bibir penuh liur diraup dan dihisap. Dua insan sibuk mencari kenikmatan. Levi tak berhenti menyundul. Sementara Eren tak ingin berhenti merasakan nikmatnya disodok secara anal.

Gerakan semakin tidak terkendali. Eren menjerit-jerit. Baik lubang dan putingnya, semua dipermainkan begitu nikmat. Sesekali remaja itu akan mengajak Levi bercumbu. Sekadar bertukar ludah atau ingin meredam desahan.

Levi sudah tidak tahan. Ia siap meletus. Pun, pinggulnya tetap bergerak secara intens. Menubruk prostat Eren berkali-kali. Remaja binal menjerit ingin muncrat. Pria dewasa bergerak semakin cepat dan dalam. Hanya beberapa kali tusukan, keduanya memuncratkan cairan kental berbau mani.

Toilet sempit terasa begitu panas. Eren masih duduk dipangkuan Levi. Kemaluan besar ada di dalam. Masih belum terlepas dari sangkar hangat dan sempit. Kepala bersurai cokelat bergerak mencari kenyamanan di cerukan leher yang basah berkeringat.

"Hhh—kurasa stasiun kita sudah terlewat," gumam Eren lemas. Napasnya masih memburu.

Levi mendengkus. Tangannya sibuk meremas bongkahan pantat yang terasa tepat dalam genggaman. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Eren, perlahan.

"Amunisiku masih banyak," ucap pria berambut hitam undercut itu. "Keberatan jika kuisi lubang ketatmu lagi?"

Eren menegakkan tubuh. Sedikit mengerang ketika merasakan kemaluan panjang menggesek area dalam. Ia mengulum senyum. Begitu menggoda. Bibir merah muda mengecup pipi; basah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba toilet di tempat lain?"

"Dasar bedebah cilik," dengkus Levi sangat tidak keberatan.

-THE END-

Catatan Begundal :

Hei. Lama sekali tidak upload fict. Maafkan, jadwal penuh banget sampai ngga sempat bikin fict baru. Ini hanya fict sederhana yang dibikin sangat dadakan. Niatnya hanya satu kok; melepas penat. Semoga kalian suka. Maafkan juga, saya mah suka bikin fict beginian huhuhu

Anw, fict ini saya bikin untuk asupan tambahan bagi kalian yang merasa kekurangan. Saya sendiri ngetik beginian buat ngasup sendiri kok. Sedih memang.

Hanya catatan saja sih supaya kalian tidak bingung, walaupun percuma juga karena catatannya di belakang lol. Tapi paling tidak, bisa membuat kalian tercerahkan. Ekshibisionisme, froteurisme, dan fetisisme itu termasuk perilaku seksual yang menyimpang. Ekshibisionis berarti seseorang yang merasakan kenikmatan seksual jika melihat orang asing terkejut, takut atau justru terkesan dengan perilakunya. Hal yang dilakukan seperti memerlihatkan kelamin atau bahkan masturbasi. Froteurisme itu seseorang yang mendapat kepuasan seksual dengan menggesekkan kelamin pada tubuh orang yang tidak dikenal. Fetisisme mungkin kebanyakan dari kalian sudah tahu, yaitu sesuatu yang dapat membangkitkan gairah seksual.

Pada dasarnya, di sini Eren mengidap empat jenis kelainan seksual; ekshibisionis (dia mengeluarkan kelamin di tempat umum), froteurisme (menggesekkan kelamin pada orang lain); fetisisme (dia punya fetis sama bau badan); dan yang terakhir homoseksual (suka disodok /yha).

Kurang lebih seperti itu sih temanya. Mainstream banget memang, tapi yasudah, saya mah suka yang beginian, gimana dong hahaha. Semoga kalian juga suka. Berhubung ini bakal di upload pagi-pagi buta, semoga hari minggu kalian bisa lebih segar ya setelah baca ini heuheu. Sampai ketemu di fict selanjutnya yang entah kapan saya bikin lagi hahahaha.

Oh iya, hanya ingin mengingatkan saja. Saya lebih aktif di wattpad. Nama akun saya sama kok. Jika saya ada proyek baru maka akan lebih dulu publish di sana dibandingkan di FFn. Jadi, kalian bisa mampir di sana, tapi kalau memang mau menunggu saya publish di sini juga tidak masalah


End file.
